heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellerick/Зеленоглазый/Глава 1
"Oh, come on, Helga," Phoebe wheedled. As efficient as always, she was already in her school clothes and was leaning on one of the benches in the high school locker room, waiting for the others to get dressed since they'd just finished gym. "You're an excellent dancer. Why not?" ** - О, да ладно, Хельга, - сказала Фиби. Как и всегда, она уже была в своей обычной школьной одежде и опиралась на одну из скамеек в женской раздевалке старшей школы, дожидаясь, пока остальные девушки, только что закончившие игру, тоже переоденутся. - Ты великолепно танцуешь. Почему бы и нет? *** — О, да ладно, Хельга, — сказала Фиби. Она как обычно уже успела переодеться в свою обычную школьную одежду и, прислонившись к одной из скамеек в женской раздевалке старшей школы, дожидалась, пока остальные девушки, только что закончившие игру, тоже переоденутся. — Ты великолепно танцуешь. Почему бы и нет? * And to think it had looked like it was going to be a normal day. ** Это был самый обычный школьный день. *** И подумать только, что сначала казалось, что это будет обычный школьный день. * It had started off that way – waking up later after nearly missing the bus, and the usual joys of attending school. ** А начался он так: поздний подъем, практически опоздание на школьный автобус и, конечно же, обычные "радости" от посещения школы. *** А начинался он так: встала она поздно, чуть не опаздала на автобус, а потом вкусила все обычные «радости», предоставлямые школой. * Helga had perfected the art of looking interested and nodding at the right times without actually listening. ** Хельга лишь усовершенствовала искусство выглядеть заинтересованной и кивать в нужные моменты, фактически не слушая. *** Хельга в совершенстве овладела искусством выглядеть заинтересованной и кивать в нужные моменты, на самом деле не слушая. * Sheena's earnest offer to help out ** серьезное предложение Шины *** искреннее предложение Шины * What had come as a surprise was Phoebe's suggestion for another dance, which had been followed by uncomfortably piercing stares at Helga. ** Сюрпризом стало предложение Фиби по поводу следующего танца, за чем и последовали пристальные взгляды, так неудобно подкалывающие Хельгу. *** iСтало/i сюрпризом предложение Фиби по поводу еще одного танца, после которого Хельга почувствовала на себе неуютные пронизывающие взгляды. * how come you spilled that secret on me? ** Если ты не помнишь, это было моей тайной! *** И с чего вдруг тебе вздумалось об этом всем разболтать? * "and there's absolutely no way –" ** И я уже сказала: ни за что. *** И я уже сказала: я ни за что… * "We'd pay you." Rhonda's cool voice broke through. ** — Мы тебе заплатим, — уверенный голос Ронды прорвал тишину, установившуюся в раздевалке после заявления Патаки. {Там не было тишины, Хельгу прервали на полуслове.} *** — Мы бы тебе заплатили, — прервал ее уверенный голос Ронды. * Almost unconsciously, Helga's interest was peaked, and she cursed herself for showing it when Rhonda smugly smirked at her and folded her arms, "Ah, c'mon Uni, just do it." ** Интерес Хельги вдруг увеличился почти бессознательно, и она прокляла себя за то, что показала это, когда Ронда, самодовольно хмыкнув, тоже скрестила руки со словами: «Аа, ну давай же, Бровка, соглашайся» *** В глазах Хельги сразу вспыхнул интерес, и она тут же прокляла себя за это, когда Ронда, самодовольно хмыкнув, тоже скрестила руки и сказала: «Аа, ну давай же, Бровка, соглашайся» * Because I can oblige. ** Впрочем, я могу угодить тебе в этом *** Пожалуйста, мне не трудно * "You'd be that much closer to the Mustang…" ** А еще ты будешь поближе к мустангу+ *** К тому же ты станешь горазда ближе к своему «Мустангу»... * That, Princess, was hitting below the belt. ** Похоже, принцесса нанесла удар ниже пояса... *** iЭто, Принцесса, был удар ниже пояса./i * With a passion surpassed only by her passion for writing, and for a certain young man codenamed 'ice cream,' she had thrown herself into earning the money for that car with babysitting and side jobs. ** Эта страсть, пожалуй, даже превзошла страсть Патаки к написанию стихов и её страсть к одному парню, чьим кодовым именем с некоторых времен стало «Мороженое». Хельга бросилась зарабатывать деньги на эту машину всеми доступными способами: чаще всего она сидела с детьми, но бывали и другие варианты. {Но-но! Ее страсть к Арнольду всё же вильнее!} *** Со страстью, которую превосходила лишь ее страсть к сочинительству и к одному молодому человеку, известному под кодовым именем «Мороженное», Хельга бросилась зарабатывать на эту машину деньги: приглядывая за детьми или подыскивая случайные приработки. * In an effort to bridge the awkward gap between them forged during Helga's childhood, her parents had offered to pay for it, but she refused to accept more than half – she wanted to earn it herself. ** В попытке извиниться перед дочерью Боб и Мириам предложили Хельге заплатить приличную сумму денег за ту огромную пропасть, что образовалась между ними за годы детства Хельги, но та отказалась от большей части этих денег — она хотела лично заработать каждый цент. *** Ее родители, страясь преодолеть ту пропасть, которая выросла между ними за время ее детства, предложили заплатить за машину, но та отказалась принять больше половины денег — она хотела заработать каждый цент лично. * My place after school, okay ** - На нашем месте после школы, окей? *** — Встречаеся у меня после школы, окей? * As Nadine followed her best friend and the other girls find out after them ** Надин последовала за Рондой, по праву её лучшей подруги, затем вышли и остальные. *** Надин последовала за своей лучшей подругой, а за ними потянулись и остальные. * Phoebe simply grinned ** Фиби кивнула. {Нет, она не соглашалась} *** Фиби лишь улыбнулась. * this is a win-win situation for you ** это же очень выигрышная для тебя ситуация *** с какой стороны не посмотри, эта ситуация для тебя выигрышная * Phoebe simply shook her head amusedly in response as she followed Helga out. Of course he would – why can't you accept that he cares for you? ** Фиби лишь покачала головой, имея в виду что-то вроде «Конечно же, ему будет дело до этого, почему ты не принимаешь того, что ты ему неравнодушна?» *** Фиби лишь покачала головой. iКонечно же, ему будет до этого дело. Почему ты не принимаешь того, что ты ему неравнодушна?/i * Arnold used a towel to wipe the sweat off his face before tossing it in a dirty towel basket and rejoining the others at the cluster of gym lockers. ** Арнольд вытер пот со своего лица полотенцем и присоединился к остальным. *** Арнольд вытер полотенцем пот со своего лица и, бросив его в корзину, присоединился к остальным. * a scandalized voice cried out loudly ** громко прокричал осуждающий голос *** воскликнул возмещенный голос * pointing his tennis racket accusingly at Harold ** указывая теннисной ракеткой на Гарольда *** который обвиняюще показал теннисной ракеткой на Гарольда * Curly shrugged and then casually tossed the racket to the side ** промямлил Керли и отбросил ракетку куда-то в сторону *** Керли пожал плечами и не глядя отбросил ракетку в сторону * when the dancing troupe she hired cancelled on her ** когда пришлось отменить запланированное ею выступление танцоров *** когда пришлось отменить выступление нанятых ею танцоров * Harold sighed ** усмехнулся Гарольд *** Гарольд вздохнул * Brainy chuckled ** возразил Брейни *** Брейни издал смешок * if I know anything about people ** Если я хорошо знаю наших девчонок *** Если я что-то понимаю в людях * She is really good – although now I hope Phoebe does convince her to dance. ** в любом случае, я надеюсь, что Фиби все-таки уговорит её на танец {нужно подчеркнуть, что Брейни изменил мнение} *** хотя теперь я надеюсь, что Фиби все-таки уговорит её на танец * Which I'm sure you'd love to see ** и я думаю, тебе очень и очень хочется увидеть это. *** И я уверен, тебе это iочень/i понравится. * Rhonda tapped her delicately manicured nails on the kitchen table before reaching for her gently steaming latte. ** Ронда положила ладонь правой руки с только что сделанным маникюром на кухонный стол *** Ронда постучала по столику своими аккуратно наманикюренными ногтями, прежде чем взять в руки чашечку кофе. * You didn't think this real well through, did you Princess? ** Ты же не думаешь, что это сработает, принцесса? *** Не очень-то ты всё расспланировала, да, Принцесса? * Just spectacular? {Нужно выделить слово Just} ** Просто зрелищным? *** iВсего лишь/i зрелищным? * in my tap class ** в моей группе по *** есть {что это за слово было вырезано цензурой?} *** в моей группе по чечотке есть * You're really distracted today? ** Ты сегодня такой отвлеченный *** Ты сегодня и вправду растерянный * Unfortunately for him, his secret was clearly obvious to Brainy, who was not fooled. ** К сожалению для него, эта тайна была очевидной для Брейни, не введенного в заблуждение. *** К несчастью для Арнольда, ему не удалось одурачить Арнольда, и его секрет был виден ему как на ладони. * Arnold's head jerked up and his hands shot forward, knocking over the soccer balls in the display. In his haste to gather them, he crashed into the counter and went sprawling into a mercifully empty dirty towel basket. Brainy walked over and smirked as he leaned toward his embarrassing friend. ** Арнольд вдруг неожиданно метнулся в сторону, резко подняв руки и сбивая футбольные мячи со стенда. Спеша скорее собрать их, он врезался в прилавок, и угодил в совершенно пустую корзинку для грязных полотенец. Брейни подошел к своему неловко устроенному другу и ухмыльнулся. {"вдруг неожиданно"} *** Арнольд неожиданно дернулся, резко подняв руки и сбив футбольные мячи со стенда. Спеша скорее собрать их, он врезался в прилавок, и угодил пустую корзинку для грязных полотенец — к счастью, пустую. Брейни подошел к своему неуклюжему другу и ухмыльнулся. * I already ruined my chances long ago – back when we were in fourth grade. ** Я уничтожил все свои шансы очень давно, когда мы все были в четвертом классе. *** Я потерял все шансы давным давно, еще когда мы были в четвертом классе. * with a lot of cloak-and-dagger help from Helga. Helga had been inadvertently discovered by Arnold in her assistance and in desperation to explain herself, she had blurted out the ultimate secret ** с помощью переодетой в плащ Хельги. Арнольд узнал, что это была именно она, и ей в отчаянии пришлось открыть парню свой самый сокровенный секрет — она была в него влюблена. *** при тайной поддержке Хельги. Когда Арнольд узнал, что это именно она им помогает, ей, загнанной в угол, пришлось открыть ему свой самый сокровенный секрет — она была в него влюблена. * gone on their way as though nothing had happened ** спокойно разошлись по домам. Они хотели продолжать жить дальше так, как будто ничего не случилось. {они разошлись не спокойно, и у автора ничего не сказано о том, чего они хотели.} *** разошлись по домам, делая вид, что ничего не случилось. * Helga was too protective of her heart to bare it again, and she was incapable of believing that Arnold's returning affection was composed of anything but pity. ** Хельга слишком сильно защищала свое сердце, чтобы открыться вновь, более того, ей казалось, что Арнольд вел себя так только из-за чувства сожаления. *** Хельга чересчур берегла свое сердце и была неспособна принять, что дружеское расположение Арнольда было основано на чем-то ином, нежели жалость. * Arnold believed that his panicked response to her confession and acceptance of the 'heat of the moment' theory had forever ruined his chances for a romantic relationship. ** Арнольд же считал, что его паникой в ответ на признание Хельги «сгоряча» были полностью разрушены его шансы на романтические отношения с Хельгой. *** Арнольд же считал, что своей панической реакцией на признание Хельги и предложенным им объяснением, что оно было сделано сгоряча, его шансы на романтические отношения с Хельгой были полностью разрушены. * It would have been cute if it hadn't been so frustrating to their immediate friends, since they tended to be the sounding boards for the expressions for the frustrated emotions. ** Это могло бы быть милым, если бы не было таким печальным для близких друзей Хельги и Арнольда. *** Это могло бы быть забачным, если бы так не расстраивало их лучших друзей, кооторым приходилось терпеть на себе их не находящие выхода эмоции. * Actually, the emotions of the two were so identical to each other that the situation was laughable if Brainy had felt like laughing. ** Вообще-то, чувства обоих были настолько схожими, что ситуация была немного забавной, по крайней мере, для Брейни. {Неверно выражено отношение Брейни} *** Вообще-то, чувства обоих были настолько схожими, что ситуация была даже смешной, хотя Брейни смеяться не хотелось. * Add into the equation that Brainy had a long-held love for Helga himself, and the situation became even more difficult for him to be in. ** И в добавок, ситуация осложнялась еще и тем, что у Брейни тоже были сильные чувства к Хельге, причем тоже уже давно. *** В добавок, ситуация для него осложнялась еще и тем, что у Брейни тоже были давние и глубокие чувства к Хельге. * Arnold was taken aback, but all Brainy did in response was give him a the truth hurts, doesn't it? look before returning to his polishing. ** Арнольд был слегка ошеломлен, но всё, что сделал Брейни — это дал Арнольду понять, что «правда порой ранит, не так ли?», прежде чем снова вернулся к полировке кубков. *** Арнольд был слегка ошарашен, но всё, что сделал Брейни — это озвучил неприятную истину, прежде чем вернуться к полировке кубков. * Cardin ** Кэрдин *** Кардин {Всё же там именно звук а. Или написание через «э» нужно, чтобы фамилия не выглядела русской? А может это вобще Карден, ведь фамилия модельера писалась именно так.} * and then walk back to give Brainy a piece of his mind. ** и затем поскорее вернуться к прилавку, чтобы наконец расквитаться с Брейни. *** и затем поскорее вернуться, чтобы сказать Брейни всё, что он о нем думает. * The music slowed and the two seemed to mold together, and a painful, hot anger shot through Arnold ** Музыка замедлилась, и двое встали друг напротив друга, и болезненная горячая боль словно прострелила внутри Арнольда {болезненная боль} *** Музыка замедлилась, и двое словно слились в единое целое, и Арнольда словно молния поразила болезненная горячая ярость